The intervention development studies and projects proposed in this grant assess a diverse set of problems in across an array of populations and settings. The purpose of the Design and Analysis Core is to provide appropriate technologic, analytic, data entry, networking, computing, design and data management techniques to the studies both for the proposed intervention development studies, and to the future projects. To provide the resources, we propose a common centralized statistics, and computing facility. A centralized facility with common personnel and equipment has several benefits-technology and expertise can be spread across the numerous studies and duplication of efforts and equipment is minimized, specialized expertise and technology is available across a variety of studies, and the lessons learned in one project can be carried over to others leading to standardization of methods and increased efficiency. This core has two purposes. First, we propose to provide statistical, technological, and data management base of expertise through which to address the analytic and technical problems contained in the studies. Much of the technology and efforts of members of this core are dedicated to specific projects and studies. However, supervision and management of these personnel and equipment occurs within the core, where there exists a commonality of expertise and purpose. This allows sharing of personnel and equipment. The purpose of the core is to provide a team for programming data acquisition hardware and software, data management, analytic, and reporting of results for the Pepper Center Studies and appropriate technologies for these tasks. The second purpose of this core is to provide a panel of recognized experts for mentorship and development of future projects. Researchers, particularly projects developed under the Research and Development Core will have access to this panel so that ideas can be honed and hypotheses can be developed into viable designs.